Past encounters
by darkdragonemperess
Summary: In a dark moment, she was there. Pushing through the sidelines and helping those she had never met. Injured in the effort, Karou takes the hurt girl home. Once there, the occupants of the Kamiya dojo slowly discover the complex tapestry that is her past, and the surprising ways it connects with their other allies. Sanosuke x OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! This is the dragonemperess speaking. If you have read my work before, I think you may find yourself a bit disappointed. I will again be reusing a character of my own intervention. She has already played a lead role in my other works, but I love her too much to let her go. I enjoy dropping her in different worlds with different love interests. As I have only a vague idea of what is going to happen in the stories myself, I like to drop her in and see how it all plays out. Please review and let me know if you are interested in another chapter. Thank you and enjoy the show.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ruroni Kenshin or any of the characters that appear in the show/manga. I do however own the plot of this story and rest of the characters.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" The raven haired girl asked in confusion. "She came out of nowhere."

"It was a good thing too, we were about to have our butts handed to us. She took out those guys before you even got here. I think she was as fast as you Kenshin." Yahiko uttered the praise, also crouching next to the unconscious form. Koarou let out a ragged breath, exhaustion sweeping her form. She looked at the smooth cut running across the girl's form.

"Get Megumi." She ordered Yahiko. The child turned towards her and pouted, unhappy about having to abandon the mystery. Kenshin crept closer, having arrived at the tail end of the engagement.

"I don't mean to alarm, but I think that blow was meant for you Ms. Karou. That it was." The red haired man said softly. He had been too late. By the time he had sensed the danger and gotten there. The thugs had been laid out. One had managed to get up, had drawn his sword. Ran at Karou. He had been too far away to get to her in time. Had tried calling out, but the man was too close and Karou too slow to react. The girl had taken several steps, faster than he was used to seeing. Not fast enough to pull the raven haired girl away, but fast enough to step between the man and his target. She took a blow to the back, and he heard her hiss. In the same breath she had snatched the bokken in Karou's hand, turned and cracked it against the man's skull. He fell to the dirt unconscious. She handed the weapon back to the now stunned girl and thanked her for the loan. Karou managed to whisper a small thank you and the girl had smiled in return. And then she collapsed. The trio had rushed from their spots to the body. She was still breathing, but it was shallow. If Kenshin had to guess, it was poison.

Megumi showed up quickly, Yahiko and Sano in tow. She went into doctor mode and pushed away all the curious musings she had about the stranger. Without a word, she examined the wound. Confirmed Kenshin's suspicions. She checked the sword and found it was the vector of the contamination.

"I can neutralize it, but the process takes days. Even without that, the wound is rather nasty. I would like to stay with her to make sure it doesn't get infected." Megumi said.

"She can stay with us." Karou offered. It was the least she could do. The girl had helped when everyone had stood around. Had gotten hurt assisting her when those she grew up with were too afraid. Kenshin moved to pick her up, but was stopped when Sano grabbed him.

"Wait. I think I know her." The tall man said as he moved closer. Kneeling down, he turned her face slightly. A gasp escaped his lips. With a look of tenderness in his eyes, he scooped the girl up. Without a word he began carrying her to the dojo. The others rushed to catch up, confusion ample on their features. He carried her gently, with a giant smile on his face.

"Who is she?" Yahiko ventured, uttering the question the adults could not muster the courage to ask.

"A friend." Came the simple answer. Kenshin matched his pace with the taller man.

"Sano, I could have taken her. Your shoulder hasn't fully healed yet." The red head said. Sano shook his head.

"If she were to wake up and find you carrying her, she would freak out." He explained.

"What makes you different?" Karou interjected, trying to keep up with the two guys. He turned to her with a wry smile.

"Because I'm one of the lucky few." With those words he sped up home, wanting to get her comfortable as soon as possible. The way he moved, the others could tell no more questions would be answered until the girl in his arms was taken care of.

* * *

"Pack quickly Aiko. We can't be here any longer." The blue haired woman whispered as she threw as much as she could into the bags. They had to leave tonight.

"Yes Sumay-san" The young girl acknowledged the order and began to move more frantically. Both girls hurried getting whatever they thought they would need. The final touch was retrieving the money. Sumay knelt in the closet shuffling through the piles until she came across what she was looking for. Opening the small black box, she quickly grabbed the cloth sack and stuffed it into her obi. She had been hoarding money every chance she had for the past year. Originally she had been saving to buy a jeweled dagger for her father's birthday, but unfortunately she had to change plans. With things complete, they took the bags and snuck out of the manor. Her horse waited patiently just outside the stables. It was a beautiful animal, with flowing grey mane and a beautiful white coat. Sumay smiled at the animal, again grateful her father preferred not to give her jewelry and dresses. They loaded up the animal, then piled on. The horse was easily strong enough to carry the load, provided they went easy. This was why she kept the animal at a brisk walk even though they could be discovered at any minute.

Aiko's head lay on her shoulder. Sumay held the reins while the younger girl sat behind her. Poor thing was exhausted. She couldn't blame her. They had to act as if nothing was wrong. So the entire day they had gone about business as usual. Then when the others headed to bed, they headed to work. It was near dawn, and they had a long way to go.

The problem, and reason for this exodus, had all started six months before.

_Sumay slide the door open quietly, hoping to be in and out before she was noticed. A sigh escaped her lips as she noticed Haruka, her older sister, already there. A maid ran a comb through her long brown hair, while another held up jewelry for her to choose from._

"_To gaudy." She said waving away a gold obi brooch with a circle of ruby's set in the gleaming metal. A remnant of their mother's geisha past. Sumay cursed herself for her stupidity, leaving her favorite purse bag in here. It was on the other vanity, next to where her sister sat. She was thinking about snatching the cloth pouch up and racing out, but a voice stopped here._

"_Sit down already. We leave soon and I want you looking your best." Haruka ordered glancing at her sister in the mirror. Not knowing what else to do, Sumay complied. Taking a seat, she waved off the maid that came to help. She looked in the mirror and pretended to smooth out her hair. Their family had been invited to a party. One of the local families was celebrating their only son's 27__th__ birthday. Or so that was the presumption. The entire town knew the party was nothing more than an excuse for families to present their daughters to him. He was shopping around for a bride and everyone was lining up to parade in front of him. Well not everyone. Sumay had no interest in catching his eye and had demurred herself as much as possible. Her kimono was very simple, solid dark blue with a violet obi. Her hair was tied up in a simple low ponytail like the maids wore. Not a speck of makeup was on her skin, nor a single ornament adorning her. She only hoped she would be allowed to stay that way. Maybe she would get lucky and Haruka was almost done. She would finish up and leave, allowing Sumay to escape from this room. That hope vanished the moment the woman turned to her._

"_You must be joking little sister."Haruka scolded. "You look absolutely frumpy." _

"_I know how much you like Haruto, and wanted to make sure I would not outshine you sister." Sumay said humbly, biting her tongue. Haruto was a bumbling pig of a man. Haruka held no affection for him. She simply wanted the standing he would provide. It was just how she had always been. Her first husband had been a sweet man. A low level officer in the military from a decent family. They had been married less than a year when he fell in battle. In public she wept, but Sumay had seen the other side. The side were she breathed a sigh of relief that she could look for better prospects. She had enjoyed the attention and respect of being an officer's wife. But it lacked the lofty position she craved. Sumay had liked her brother in law and was crushed by how callous her sister could be. _

"_Appreciated but not necessary." Haruka said as she applied the last touches of makeup. Sumay felt the tiniest twinges of pity. It was well known that Haruka, though fairly attractive, was always in the shadow of her little sister. It was a shame really. She wanted to attract attention, while Sumay would have been content to just sit in the shadows. Yet fate seemed to decide the youngest sister deserved the blessing of beauty._

_Without another word, the mahogany haired woman stood and walked out. Her personal maid rushed out after her, clutching the selected jewelry. Sumay looked at the mirror and sighed with relief. For a moment she was convinced Haruka would have forced her to change. The woman was beyond controlling. But perhaps her desire for power was overwhelming her desire to control. Haruka wanted to marry a powerful man, to rule a kingdom and have people cater to her whims. Sumay was content with her life just the way it was. Her father was a low ranked noble with plenty of land and money. He was passing on their family's sword technique to her. People had assumed when she was born his disappointment was because she had not been the male heir he had wanted. As it turned out, he simply wanted someone to pass the style onto. He didn't care that she was a girl. He didn't care that it may have harmed her prospects of marriage. He had been elated when she asked to be trained. Unlike many nobles, he did not use his daughters as pawns for more power. He preferred they choose their own fate. That is why he happily allowed his eldest to marry beneath them, and his youngest to still be a maiden at the age of 20. Even though people had begun to talk, he was content to let her focus on her training._

_Looking at her plain appearance in the mirror, Sumay couldn't help but laugh. She could be confused for the help. Even though her father would honor her wishes, she did not want to put him in the awkward position of having to turn someone down. _

"_And how are you enjoying the festivities?" The man asked as he walked up next to her. Sumay recognized him as the birthday boy._

"_They are wonderful Haruto-san." She answered politely and hoped he would move on. The hopes were dashed._

"_You look very beautiful today Sumay-san. I think you must be the prettiest girl here." He complimented, leering at her. She lowered her eyes in the pretense of being humble._

"_Surely you jest. There are far greater beauties present then I." She said softly. In her mind she was screaming for him to just leave her alone. He was watching her, and she found the attention quite creepy. _

"_Nonsense. From the moment you entered I could not take my eyes off you." She suppressed the chill that ran down her spine. It seemed her plan had failed. She had made herself plain and attempted to blend in with the crowd. But still managed to catch the bastard's eye. She endured a bit more polite small talk before excusing herself, claiming she needed to speak to her father. _

Sumay shivered at the memory, and those that followed. Haruto had asked for her hand soon after. Thankfully her father had turned him down. But the bastard was persistent. He continued his pursuit, but her father made a wonderful barrier. Unfortunately, her father had been called upon to train soldiers practically on the other side of the country. Their mother went to give whatever support she could. That had left Haruka in charge. She wanted an alliance, even if she had to whore her sister out to do it. Aiko had just been bought into her house to be her personal maid. They had become friends and she felt obligated to inform her mistress when she overheard Haruto and Haruka talk.

Over the course of her stay, they had grown quite close. Apparently Aiko's family had been distraught when she left home. But it was necessary. Her uncle had a gambling problem and had gone into massive debt before he died. She had actually met Sumay's parents when they visited the temple in her home village. Their fathers had talked, and eventually they made a deal. They were given enough money to pay off their debts and all it would cost was a year of the girl's labor. Aiko exchanged letters with her family constantly and it was obvious how much her family missed her. The girl had been given to Sumay as a gift, so on the girl's birthday she was given her freedom. But then the news of the forced engagement came to light and Aiko was not willing to let her friend be trapped like that. She insisted that Sumay come home with her. She could hide in her family's house until her father returned. He would put an end to the sordid mess. The betrothal would be broken and she could resume her life of training. As if nothing had ever happened.


	2. Days of the past

"My my, what are a pair of pretty ladies such as yourselves doing out here without an escort?" The burly man asked, making no attempts to hide his leering. Sumay took a slight step in front of her friend.

"Especially out here at this hour." Another chimed in.

"Don't you know how dangerous it is?" A third one said before the group burst out laughing. The pair had stopped by a restaurant to get a quick bite. They had gotten caught up in conversation with the owner and his wife, and before they knew it the sun was setting. They were close, no more than half a day's ride from Aiko's house. But it was dark, and this particular area was not very safe when the light of the sun no longer gleamed. They had left the horse at a stable. The inn had been overflowing, but the proprietress was kind enough to tell them about the boarding house on the other side of town. It was run by a rather nice man and always had room. They had headed out quickly. The woman had informed them how dangerous the town could be and wanted to arrange an escort. Sumay had politely turned down the request. She didn't want to waste time; poor Aiko was practically passing out as she stood. Besides, she knew how to fight. Could protect them. She mentally kicked herself for her naivety when the gang showed up. There were about five or six of them. All pretty big, looked fairly strong. One or two she could handle. Maybe even the third and fourth one if given enough time. But right now she was outmatched. The lights were off in all of the nearby buildings, and she didn't know if screaming would wake any of them up. Or if they would even bother to investigate. Running low on options, she set her plan. She moved as close to the younger girl as she could.

"When I tell you to, run to the light." She whispered low enough so only her companion would hear. In the distance a lantern hung outside a door, possibly their only hope. The girl whispered an acknowledgment. Sumay could hear the trembling in her voice. She would lunge, take out the closest one. Maybe even the next one. Then she would run to catch up with Aiko. Hopefully it worked. She settled into her stance, placing her hand on her small blade she carried in her obi.

"What the hell is going on here?" the gentle voice broke through the darkness. A figure moved through the shadows, a lantern held high in one hand. Coming closer, Sumay noticed it was a young man. In his other hand were the reins of a large horse.

"Get out of here Sagara. This doesn't concern you." One of the thugs said glaring at the man.

"You seem to be threatening a pair of young women. That should concern everyone." The man said moving closer. The men turned towards the interruption. Without warning, several charged. Not wanting him to be overwhelmed, Sumay rushed in. She was faster than the attackers. Drawing her blade, she sliced one on a particular spot on the arm, then slammed the hilt into the lower back of another. The first man's sword dropped as he screamed, the other man just seemed to freeze. She detested killing, but part of her training had been learning how to neutralize her opponents. The first man, she had severed the nerve in his arm. It would be months, potentially years, before he could use a sword with that hand again. The other had been slightly kinder. Simply hit a nerve that would lock up his body for several hours. The other thugs turned back to their comrades. This gave the new comer an opening. With a few quick strikes, he hit at just the right spot to knock them out. Looking at the bodies lying around, he rushed over to the women.

"Come with me. I would prefer the police be here when they wake up." He said with a charming smile. Sumay was a bit weary, but the man seemed harmless enough. _Present situation excluded. _The thought ran through her mind as she followed him. He moved towards the lantern, trying to have a conversation with them. Said something about how they were lucky one of his horses had escaped and he had to go looking for it. Aiko was so frightened she clung to her mistress's dress. And too many things raced through the older maiden's mind to really offer much in the way of conversation. After a few minutes, they arrived at the lantern. It had been farther then she had initially thought. He rapt on the wood and a young man opened up.

"Aku and his gang have been at it again. Attacked these two women. " He said motioning to the two following him. The officer looked at them curiously, noticing their fine costumes. He sighed.

"Please come in and make a report." He said motioning them in. Sumay led the younger girl into the building. And felt a strange sense of disappointment when the man walked away.

"Oh. One more thing." He said, halting a few yards away. The young officer turned towards him expectantly. "You can find their unconscious bodies in the town square." It took everything Sumay had not to smile as the officer cursed under his breath. Apparently he was not looking forward to cleanup duty.

* * *

They had been sitting in the building for a little over half an hour, when a knock was heard at the door. The last time was when a fellow officer came to announce they had the suspects situated in the town square. Sumay assumed it was another cop. Someone lagging behind to add a forgotten note to the report. A cop went and opened the door. It took everything she had not let the shock appear on her face.

"Ah. Sagara-san, what can we do for you?" The officer asked politely. The man laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Well. I just got word from Yuri. Apparently these two girls are supposed to be my guests for the night. Just came to escort them is all. Unless you aren't done yet?" He said softly. The other man smiled and shook his head.

"We are about done here." He turned to the girls. "You two are very lucky. Sagara-san takes real good care of his guests. Though his meals aren't exactly the best." The man laughed as the other one blushed at the insult. He patted him on the back and told him the girls were all his. The two walked slowly, careful not to pull the horse too hard. He had taken the liberty of bringing one of his other horses, noticing how tired Aiko had been. She sat in the saddle, dozing against its thick neck. There was silence, neither saying a word but both observing the other. Sumay thought the man was young and quite handsome. He seemed polite and kind. The complete opposite of Haruto. They arrived, and Sumay could do nothing but stare in shock. The house was reminiscent of her own. Large and beautiful, with well-groomed sprawling ground.

"This…is yours?" The question fumbled out of her lips. The man smiled.

"It's my wife's family home." He answered. For a moment, the blue haired beauty felt a bit of disappointment. She quickly pushed the feeling aside. She was going to be gone in a few months. And he was married. She had no business entertaining any sort of fantasies about him. For goodness sakes, she didn't even know the man's name!

"Um…I never caught your name." She ventured. He was to be their host, and it would be rude not to know how to address him. She tried to reason with herself. He looked at her sheepishly.

"My apologies. The name is Sozo Sagara. And yours?" He answered.

"I'm Sumay. And the girl with me is Aiko." She said politely.

"Sumay." He said it slowly, letting the word roll off his tongue. She silently scolded herself at the way her knees went weak. He looked at her and smiled. "Such a pretty name." Sumay felt the blush creep on her face and was grateful for the darkness. She couldn't think of a way to respond and they walked the last few steps in silence. He gently pulled Aiko off the horse. Sumay quickly unharnessed the horse. She asked for the stall, then cared for the animal while he held her friend. Her father had insisted on her knowing such a practical skill, and she was very grateful. Sozo was impressed, and complimented her. She thanked him and they wandered to the house.

He laid Aiko down on a bed, in a small room on the first floor. Sumay didn't feel tired, so joined him in the kitchen. He needed to stoke the fire and start prepping, as a few of his guests were to leave at first light. Even though he told her it was unnecessary, she assisted. As they worked, they talked. He talked about how the house was a manor, but after some time it was converted into a boarding house. It made plenty of money and he liked how it kept him busy. He asked a few questions, but she skirted them as much as possible. Then he asked why she was on a journey. At first, she mentioned taking Aiko home. Then her lips betrayed her. She explained how she was going to be forced into marriage, and was hiding out until the time her father would return and stop it. She admitted she was a 20 year old maiden, but didn't want to marry .The words fell and she was surprised at how they quickly poured out. She barely knew this man, yet she was spilling inner most secrets to him. The kitchen had a heavy silence, the weight of it crushing her.

"So, when can I meet your wife? I want to compliment her on how well she keeps house." Sumay said, hoping to distract. Sozo turned slightly away.

"You're too late." He said so softly she almost didn't catch it. They worked silently for a few minutes. Finally things were done. The stew was simmering on the stove, and the table set. Sozo sat down, and not knowing what else to do, Sumay joined him. She noticed a look of such wornness on his face. Like that of an old man. He sighed. She sat there patiently, and slowly he began to open up. He told her how he had lost his family young. His parents and a younger sister. Had been adopted into a powerful and noble family. The Sagaras. When he came of age, he married their daughter. They had three children. The last one was born too early and passed on after less than a week of life. Then several years ago an outbreak of cholera happened. He was spared, but it got his family. He lost them within weeks of each other. He got back from burying the second child, only to have the nurse greet him with news of his wife's death. Sumay looked at the man, pity burdening her heart. This man had lost so much. Not yet 30 and burying two entire families. She placed her hand on his comfortingly, and gave him a brief smile. He returned a shadow of it. They were interrupted by heavy footsteps. He jerked away just as a small group came down. There were three men and two women. One about middle aged, one younger. It was a family. Sozo jumped up, and Sumay followed his lead.

"Please have a seat. The meal will be ready in a moment." He said happily. The group looked at the young woman. She had not been present during their stay. Had she? Noticing their glances, she gave a wide smile and bowed. Moving over, she helped Sozo. Opening the oven, she grabbed the fresh bread rolls that had been baking and served them to the table. The family ate quietly. It was too early to hold much discussion. When the meal was finished, the family rose. The group slowly exited. Before leaving, the older woman took Sumay's hands.

"You have a lovely home dear." She complimented. Sumay's eyes widened. Across the room, Sozo silently chuckled.

"Ah, thank you. I hope you have a nice journey." She said the only thing that popped into her mind. The woman's daughter ushered her out. When they were alone, Sozo burst out laughing.

"What the heck was that about?" She questioned him angrily. He put his hands up defensively.

"Well….Honestly I think you just got caught in one of my white lies. During her stay she kept trying to set me up with her daughter. I kind of inferred that I wasn't available. And with how you helped out. I guess she thought you were my woman." He explained. A grin spread on Sumay's lips. It was pretty comical.

* * *

A heavy rapping was heard at the kitchen door. Sozo was in the other room, arranging a room for several nights for a visiting family. Sumay was in the kitchen preparing bread, and the knocking seemed impatient. Stepping away from her work, she pulled open the door. A young black haired man stood on the other side. He was tall and handsome, but she couldn't help but be taken aback by his eyes. They were ice blue and so very cold. He looked down at her in confusion.

"Um, Sozo-san is with clients right now. You can take a seat if you would like." The moment the words fell from her lips she wanted to kick herself. This was not her house. She had no business inviting people in like that. The confusion only grew, but he still pushed past her into the room. Taking a seat at the kitchen table, he threw his feet up, resting his boots on the table. Without a word, she walked over and swatted them off. He looked at her with surprise. She ignored it, taking a rag and wiping the bits of dirt off.

"Guests eat there." She answered simply, going back to her work. She could feel the eyes boring down on her, but tried to push it to the back of her mind. She needed to finish the bread, then go out to the garden for some vegetables for the pot. Still going through her mental list, she missed the halting of voices in the next room. Sozo walked in, then noticed the man at the table. A giant smile hit his face.

"You old devil, sneaking into my house again are you?" He chuckled. The other man smiled, and for the first time Sumay noticed his eyes soften. Sozo walked over, and the other one stood up. The men embraced with a laugh. Then she remembered the question.

"Sorry, I let him in." She apologized quickly. Sozo looked back to her, seemingly not at all distressed by her action.

"It's ok. He's an old friend. Practically a brother." He explained, pulling the man over. "This is Aoshi."

"I am Sumay." She said politely taking a bow. The one called Aoshi looked at her, and for a moment she felt uncomfortable with the scrutiny. It always irritated her. "I don't mean to be rude, but I have a lot of work to get back to." With those words she turned her back on the newcomer. The air changed a moment later. She sensed more then saw the movement. In a flash, she whirled around, the man's wrist in a vice like grip.

"Um, can we all just relax?" The question fell from Sozo's lips as he watched the tension in the room thicken. The blue haired maiden stared daggers at the visitor.

"I don't like to be touched." Each word was slow and deliberate. He looked at her intently.

"What style have you studied?" Her grip loosened as the question caught her off guard. He pulled his hand away. Sozo tried to interject, but the man held his now free hand up for silence. "You know no one can move like that without having studied a fighting technique."

"I am the heir to the Kazuki style." She answered, returning the intense look she was being given. She was caught off guard when the other man started laughing. He turned to the smaller man and patted him on the back.

"Your woman has quite a few surprises doesn't she?" He said curiously. The other two blushed fiercely. Sozo chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Actually, she isn't my woman. She is the new help." He answered awkwardly. Aoshi looked at the man keenly, then sighed seeing the innocence.

"Damn. I knew it was too good to be true." He sighed deeply. Sumay felt the sadness permeate the room, and tried to draw attention from it.

"Why don't I make us some tea?" She offered, scurrying off before either could answer. After a few minutes, she poured the stemming liquid into three cups, then set the pot down on the counter. Grabbing a tray, she loaded it up with the three cups and a small plate of fresh melon bread. She set the cups in front of the already seated men, then took the seat next to Sozo. She felt a blush rise to her face as the guest examined the action. For a moment she silently cursed her habit.

_"Honey!" The older man exclaimed, wrapping the small girl up in a bear hug. He held for a few moments, before releasing the girl. A bit embarrassed, Aiko turned towards her friend. _

_ "Sumay, this is my father." She introduced. _

_ "Pleased to meet you sir." Sumay said with a bow. The man returned the bow, and Sozo kindly invited the group in for tea. They sat at the kitchen table, enjoying tea and sweets. The older man complimented the servings. _

_ "Actually, Ms. Sumay made it." Sozo said. Sumay felt herself blush as the man turned the compliments towards her. _

_ "I love to cook. Since I can remember I would help in the kitchen at home." Sumay admitted. Sozo was a bit confused at the surprise that registered on the old man's face. Wasn't it common for the children to help in the home? Pushing the thoughts aside, he rejoined the conversation. Aiko's father announced that some of their relatives had finally managed to travel across the country to see them. They were at the house right now. Aiko was excited to see some of her cousins again._

_ "It's a bit crowded, but we would still love to have you dear." The older man smiled, turning towards the blue haired girl. Sumay bit her lower lip._

_ "I don't want to be a burden." She said softly. Not only would she be straining an already overloaded house, she would be depriving Aiko of family time. They were from so far away; these visits were few and far between. Sumay couldn't do that. Forcing a smile onto her face, she looked at them. "The inn should have a few openings now. I'll just get a room for the time being. It's really no trouble." She could see the grateful look in the older man's eyes, even as he protested. She stayed firm, even as Aiko worried about leaving her alone._

_ "Maybe I can help with that." Sozo interjected after several minutes of silence. The other three looked at him. He rubbed the back of his neck, a habit of when he was nervous. "Well, my last housekeeper quit on me last week, and I'm booked pretty full for a while. I could use another hand, and you seem pretty skilled at this stuff. You want a job?" He asked with a laugh. Sumay smiled and accepted the offer._

For the past several weeks, she had worked at the manor, cooking, helping clean, and assisting the guests. Almost every morning, she and Sozo would start prepping the day's meals. When there was a lull, they would sit at the kitchen table and talk for a bit. She got into the habit of sitting next to him. A habit that was now causing her grief. She wanted to kick herself at the lapse in judgment. It was customary for the wife to take the place by her husband's side. Her thoughts were soon interrupted as the two men began talking. She joined in quickly. They spoke of her recent employment, then slipped into topics of politics, combat, philosophies. It was a surprisingly deep conversation and Sumay found herself enjoying it. She hadn't had conversations like this since her father had left. During a lull, Aoshi asked more about her training. She spoke happily, until he inquired more about her instructor. She made an excuse to leave. Just as she got up, she felt a hand slide around her own.

"You can spare a few more minutes, can't you? I was quite enjoying our chat. " Sozo said with a smile. Sumay glanced down at his hand. His eyes followed and a blush fell on his cheeks. Still, it seemed like an eternity before he released her hand. The air was heavy, and it was with great relief that Sumay heard the chime of the bell. It was the alert that guests were waiting to be helped. Rushing from the kitchen, she made her way to the newcomers.

* * *

Aoshi looked at his friend. Sozo looked back to the other man, a forced smile plastered on his face. But it was too late. Aoshi had seen the look on his friend's face. One he hadn't worn in years. A look of longing.


End file.
